1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data distribution systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing capture and utilization of georegistered data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern battlefield surveillance is performed using a manned or an unmanned aerial vehicle (collectively “AV”) reconnaissance system in which the AV platform flies above an area to be surveilled (“surveillance area”) and provides intelligence information about the surveillance area gathered from one or more sensors aboard the AV (e.g., video cameras, infrared cameras, radar, and other sensors).
The intelligence information is relayed by a radio link to a control center (also referred to as a ground station). The control center provides to the AV via the radio link command and control data to remotely pilot the AV above the surveillance area. Video information captured by the sensors aboard the AV and relayed to the control center as part of the intelligence information may be used to assist in remotely piloting the AV in addition to providing intelligence information regarding the surveillance area. However, identifying features and other intelligence information from within the video supplied by the AV is very difficult without any reference information about the surveillance area.
Furthermore, distribution of the intelligence information, especially video, is extremely limited because of the file size and transmission bandwidth needed to transmit such intelligence information. Even transmitting compressed video, such as MPEG-X (where X is 1, 2, or 4), requires substantial transmission bandwidth. Once annotation and other information are added to the video, the files sizes become very large. Thus, the video transmitted from the AV is generally maintained at the control center or other locations were substantial computer processing and transmission bandwidth is readily available. Although imagery is needed at location remote from the control center, e.g., on the battlefield, such imagery is hardly ever delivered to locations remote from the control center. As such, control center technicians may describe what they see in the imagery or send targeting coordinates to remotely located users, but the actual imagery is not sent to those remotely-located users that would find such imagery of most use.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for supplying a capture and distribution system for broadband data.